My Best Friend Stole My Girlfriend
by CreativityUR1688
Summary: Eli moves in with Adam who also happens to be living with Clare. Clare and Adam are dating but as they continue to live together, Eli realizes that his feelings for Clare has never gone away and wants her back. [DISCONTINUED: SORRY, JUST NO INSPIRATION]
1. I'm Moving In!

**Hey readers! I know that I usually write My Babysitter's A Vampire fanfiction but since it is still deciding if it will be cancelled or continued, I decided that I should write Degrassi fanfiction. I know that many people are mad at Eli right now especially now that he broke up with Clare so this fanfiction continues from after a week of Ray of Light Part 2. Also, Adam isn't dating Becky. (Decided that I just didn't want to include her) I hope that this would help with the Eclare ship being broken…**

"But Mom!"

"No buts, Mister! You need to be responsible for your actions. I think the best thing for you right now is to be independent and not rely on anyone." Cece said as Eli tried to but in. "You took drugs for god's sake. I didn't raise a son to be like this! Come back when you get your priority straight!" Cece then pushed Eli with his suitcases out the door and slammed it in her son's face.

Eli didn't know where he could go. He was only 18 and wasn't ready to live on his own. He knows that he did many wrong things and needed to fix it but not now. All the dramatic things just happened in his life last week and he didn't see his parents kicking him out so he was obviously scared. He just needed time to rest. "Where should I go? Fiona's loft? It's huge!... but she and Imogen usually makes out there a lot so that's out. Uggh! Who has a place available right now?" Eli thought to himself for a while then remembered Adam. "Uggh! Why didn't I think of him first?"

Eli didn't even bother calling him and just drove to the Torres' house with his dad's car. Now that he has to move out, Bullfrog gave him his car since he obviously needed something to travel in. After a few minutes, he arrived at his house.

He got out of the car and took his suitcases out of the trunk. He walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell. After a few thumps, the door opened with Adam standing there looking all flustered.

"Hey Eli! What are you doing here?" Adam asked.

"Gee, that's all I get? Just a 'Hey Eli! What are you doing here?'" Eli asked sarcastically.

"Hi." Adam rolled his eyes then gestured Eli to come in. "What are you doing with all those suitcases anyway?"

"I'm moving in!" Eli exclaimed as he walked to the guest bedroom and started unpacking.

"Oh no you're not!" Adam said as he quickly followed Eli into the room. "Why are you suddenly in need for a big movement now?"

Eli sighed and stopped unpacking for a second and turned to Adam. "My mom kicked me out."

"Oh, I'm sorry man. I know that you have been through a lot this past week. The greenhouse, the breakup with Clare-" Adam was cut off.

"Wait, how do you know about Clare?" Eli asked giving Adam a suspicious look.

"Dude, she's my friend too. I talked to her." Adam said but looked as if he was holding something back. "And, you can't move in anyway."

"And why is that?" Eli asked.

Just when Adam was about to answer, they heard the front door open and Clare's voice came through the house.

"Hey Adam, I was thinking for our next date, we would go to Niagara Falls." Clare said as she walked into the bedroom.

She stopped at the door when she saw Eli standing there. She didn't even look at his face and looked at Adam. "What is going on here?" she asked.

"Uhh, Eli's moving in!" Adam exclaimed then Eli lifted his head to look at Clare who had her eyes to the floor.

"Adam, how could you do this?" she asked quietly.

"Clare, I didn't _do_ anything. Eli just showed up and said he was moving in." Adam explained.

Clare and Adam looked at each other and giving each other looks when suddenly, Eli spoke. "Date?"

"Uhh…" Adam stuttered.

Clare then spoke up and said, "Adam and I are dating."

"What?" Eli asked in shock. He didn't expect his best friend to be dating his ex-girlfriend whom he just broke up with a week ago.

"Yeah…" Adam said slowly while trying to avoid looking at Eli.

"Clare, we just broke up!" Eli exclaimed loudly, "I said we needed space apart not having a chance to date other people!"

"Excuse me? You broke up with me which give me the right to date other people!" Clare retorted.

"Yeah, last week. How can you move on so fast!?" Eli asked angrily.

"Isn't that what you wanted me to do?! You said we needed space apart and I am giving you space! But now I can't!" Clare yelled.

"And why is that?" Eli asked confusingly.

"Because Clare lives here too." Adam butted in.

"What?" Eli asked again.

"Yeah, she moved in last week. The day when you broke up with her." Adam explained.

Eli looked down on to the floor and remembered what he said to Clare that day. He didn't want to break up with her but he felt that in order for him to get better, he needed to be away from her. He also wanted to ask her why she had moved in with Adam when her family is perfect with Jake as her stepbrother but he knew he couldn't since it wasn't right to ask.

Eli was silent as he was trying to process this. So, his ex just happens to be living with his best friend whom she is also dating? Wow! He just stood there for about 30 seconds until Adam waved a hand over his face.

"Umm, sorry. Just trying to process everything." He said as he sat down on the bed.

"Look, I know that we broke up and you need space but I live here too so can you just be civil and pretend that I don't exist while you live here?" Clare asked in her softest tone.

Eli was silent again and nodded. He obviously knew that it wasn't going to work out but he needed a place to stay so he had to.

"Okay." Clare said then walked out of the room leaving Adam with Eli.

As soon as she walked out, Eli turned to Adam and asked, "Why didn't you tell me about this?"

"I thought you might freak so…" Adam said.

"Do you even love like I love her?" Eli asked.

"I don't think so but if you love her, then why did you break up with her?" Adam questioned as he walked to sit down on the bed.

"I needed space. She was pressuring me to talk and I didn't want to so I think the best thing to avoid that is to break up with her. I never said I stopped loving her." Eli explained.

"Well since you need space, she started hanging out with me more and I started to realize that I liked her more than a friend and she said that she needed to get over you so I asked her out and she said yes. So now, we're going out." Adam said while trying not to hurt Eli's feelings.

"I see," Eli began, "So now, we three will be living together?"

Adam nodded his head then patted Eli's back and got up to walk to the door. He stopped at the door and asked, "You're okay with this right? Me and Clare going out?"

"Yeah, " Eli said with a fake smile, "Of course."

Adam gave him a small smile and left the room. Eli continued to unpack and thought about what he's getting himself into.

**I know that this is bad. My writing is horrible right now because I really need to go to sleep but please review if you want me to continue.**


	2. The Dot's A Nice Place To Talk

**Hey guys! I was very disappointed that Eclare didn't get back together in Zombie Part 2 but I still have much hope that they will get back together in the one hour special of Eli's graduation. I saw the new promo and was fangirling so much! Did you guys see Eli in the beautiful carriage of his? He was at Clare's house! How cute! He knows how to get a girl back! Eclare 4ever! Anyway, until that episode premiers in June, I wrote the second chapter to **_**My Best Friend Stole My Girlfriend**_**. I hope you guys like it!**

Chapter 2: The Dot's A Nice Place To Talk

The next day, Eli woke up to silence. He made his way upstairs and looked for Adam. He walked into Adam's room but he wasn't in there so he walked back downstairs. He looked around the kitchen and found a note addressed to him. He picked it up and it read:

_Hey Eli! It's Adam! Hope you slept well! Me and Clare are at the Dot having breakfast. Feel free to join us! If you need anything, just text me!_

Eli sighed and sat down on the couch. He thought about everything that just happened in the last 18 hours. He got kicked out of his house by his parents and is now living with Adam. Even worse, Clare is living with them too. Plus, she's dating Adam! Great! His life was just getting better and better!

Of course he wasn't going to go meet them at the Dot. He doesn't want to deal with Clare and her drama. He had enough drama yesterday. He knew he still loved her but it's just that she never listens to a thing he says. She always makes up her own opinions and try to get him to do that. But one thing's still bothering him. How can she move on so fast? Did she just take him back to mess with his brain? He had to know.

Eli didn't think about it again and decided he was going to go to the Dot to meet Adam and Clare. He got up and went into the bathroom to take a quick shower. He got out in about 10 minutes and slipped on a black v-neck. Eli picked up his phone and called Adam.

~Adam and Clare at the Dot~

Adam and Clare were making out at the one of the tables in the Dot when Adam's phone rang. Clare pulled away a little when Adam said, "Ignore it."

Clare shrugged and they continued kissing when Adam's phone rang again. Clare pulled away again and said, "I think someone really wants to talk to you."

Adam took out his phone and looked at the caller ID. He took a deep breath before looking at Clare and said, "It's Eli."

Clare was silent for a while and finally said, "Answer It. But put it on speakerphone."

Adam followed what she said and put it on speakerphone.

"What do you want Eli?" Adam answered.

"Gee man, no good morning? I thought we were better friends!" Eli said in a sarcastic tone.

"Seriously, what do you want?" Adam asked again but this time in a more serious tone.

"Dude, I'm gonna meet you at the Dot. I'm starving!" Eli exclaimed over the phone.

Adam looked at Clare and Clare gave him a disapproving look then Adam said, "No, no wait!"

"Why? Was I interrupting something?" Eli questioned suspiciously.

"No…uh… we weren't doing anything!" Adam replied nervously.

"Dude, you guys were swapping spit! That's disgusting!" Eli exclaimed loudly.

"You weren't complaining when you were doing it!" Adam retorted and Clare gave him another look.

"Whatever, I'll be there in 5." Eli said then hung up before Adam cold say anything else.

Clare was already packing up and Adam grab her gently by the arm and asked, "Where are you going?"

"I'm just going to do a little shopping." Clare replied. "Since Eli is coming over to meet you, you guys should have some alone time."

"But Clare, our breakfast didn't even come yet!" Adam exclaimed.

"Well, give mine to Eli. I'm sure he would appreciate it. I'm just coming grab a coffee or something while I'm going into the mall." Clare said.

Clare got up and gave Adam a peck on the cheek. "Call me when you're ready to go." She said as she walked out the door.

Adam murmured something to himself and in about 5 minutes, Eli appeared into the Dot. Eli saw him and smiled. He walked over to Adam and looked at him confusingly.

"Where's Clare?" He asks.

"Shopping. Why?" Adam questions.

"No reason. I just thought that she was going to be here since in the note you left me said that she was here with you." Eli said.

"Then sit down." Adam said as he gestured to the seat in front of him.

Eli sat down and started to look at the menu. Adam took it out of his hands and said, "Your order is already coming. Clare ordered but she just left so you're going to have her meal."

"Okay… but Clare just left?" Eli asked.

"Yeah, she left after you called me saying that you were going to meet me here." Adam replied calmly.

"Hmm, I see." Eli said awkwardly.

Adam finally caught on what Eli was doing and quickly said, "You came here for Clare, didn't you?"

Eli stuttered and tried to act as if Adam was wrong but failed miserably. Then Adam spoke again.

"I knew you weren't okay with me and Clare dating. I saw the look on your face when you found out." He started but Eli cut in.

"That's not true. Look, I know that you like Clare and I want you to be happy so I won't sabotage what you guys have." When Eli was saying that, he wasn't only lying to Adam, he was also lying to himself. He liked Clare and wanted her to his girlfriend, not Adam.

"Thanks man. I knew that we have better friendship than that." Adam said then their food came. Adam gave Eli a small smile then they started to dig in.

Eli fought back his anger toward Adam for having Clare and tried to ignore. He was just glad to have his best friend by his side.

**This may seem that Eli and Adam are on good terms but they certainly ARE NOT. The next few chapters will show that. I hope you liked this chapter though. Please review and feel free to ramble your feelings in the reviews about Zombie Part 1 and 2. **

**~CreativityUR1688**


	3. Discontinued

**Sorry my readers, but I decided that I will not continue writing this story. It's just that I don't have much inspiration for it. For those who was really looking forward to it, I'm sorry. I want to continue writing it but I can't. If you want to read more Eclare stories, you could read my other one which is "We Can Go Through it Together." I know for sure that I will not give on that story. This is because I know what will happen at the end. As for this story, I kept trying to make an ending for it but nothing comes to mind. If you want, you can just make your own ending. Again, I'm sorry for discontinuing this story.**

**~CreativityUR1688**


End file.
